


Unexpected Encounters - A Prologue

by DixieDale



Series: Unexpected Encounters [1]
Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Unexpected Encounters - where will they lead?





	Unexpected Encounters - A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Christine was introduced in tv episode 'War and Crime'.
> 
> Sister Therese was introduced in tv episode 'Run From Death'.

Unexpected encounters - 

. 'My Pal Joey' - Your best friend shows up and you find yourself laughing over shared memories, til you find yourself weeping with sorrow. 

. 'Christine' - You turn a corner and you meet a woman from your past, someone you had perhaps once loved, but never expected to see again. 

. 'Sister Therese' - A dangerous situation threatens a woman they knew from a past mission, and Garrison comes up with the 'ideal solution', resulting in a meeting that should never have happened.

. 'My Son, My Son' - You are checking into a familiar hotel and a face - one echoing your own - jars you to your very depths. 

. 'The Folks Back Home' - A visit to your home town brings back less than fond memories, memories you try to push aside, til you glance up and realize it's not a memory standing there glaring at you. 

. ''Allo, Mum' - You're relaxing in your own garden and out of the blue the sound of beloved voices makes you aware of unexpected visitors, giving you a chance to say, and hear, some things previously left unsaid.

Unexpected encounters - where will they lead?


End file.
